


Wind Gusts

by greeneggs101



Series: An Ever Changing Sky [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Ventus is the first of his friends to be found. He isn't really sure what to make of Sora, or his friends.A drabble series of Ventus's thoughts and interactions with the rest of the gang.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble series before II.8 came out and I am almost certain that this drabble series is AU now but... eh... I still like it... of course, this whole series is slightly AU because as far as I'm aware, Riku and Sora are not actually together in the game. Once I get to play A fragmentary passage I might come back and edit this to fit better... but probably not. 
> 
> There are.... four drabbles that I've written so far. I may write more as inspiration strikes, but once I post all four, I'll mark the series complete.

Ventus wasn’t really sure what to make of Sora, or his friends. 

It did disturb him a little... okay, more than a little, how much Sora looked like Vanitas... Or would it be how much Vanitas looked like Sora? But despite the initial confusion and twinge of fear, Sora’s wide, earnest blue eyes managed to detract him from those thoughts and he easily accepted the brunet as his friend. 

But of course, as Sora’s friend, he suddenly and unexpectedly gained a whole lot of other friends. Because Sora’s friends were Ven’s friends, at least, according to the brunet, a smile on his lips and his hands behind his head. 

Some were familiar, Mickey, Donald and Goofy each giving him a wide smile and a hug, ecstatic to see him awake. It took a minute, Ven’s face not used to the expression after so long asleep, but he managed to grin back. It wasn’t as bright as it might have been before, but, thankfully, no one mentioned it. 

While Sora ran off to try and find his other friends, Ventus was surprised to find himself in the company of another old friend. 

Lea had grown a lot taller than the last time he met. Or maybe Ven shrunk... though he hoped not. Outside of exploring the mouse holes, he did not enjoy his time in Cinderella’s house. 

Lea was looking a little shocked. Ven tried to smile at him reassuringly. “It’s still Lea right? I didn’t forget.”

Lea’s expression softened a little, “Yeah, good to know you got it memorized. I’m sorry...” The redhead trailed off.

“Huh? For what?” Ven took a step closer to the taller man, who was now looking very sheepish. 

“It’s nothing... but... I kind of forgot you... a little?” He seemed to catch himself and tried to rephrase. “I mean. Not really? It’s... complicated. Basically I became a bad guy for awhile and you were there, but it wasn’t you, and by then I had forgotten what you looked like, but the other you looked so familiar and I think it was because part of me remembered you... and...”

Ven was very, very confused. “There... was another me?”

“Not...exactly,” Lea huffed out a chuckle. 

“That’s...helpful.”

“Maybe it would help if he just saw what you are talking about, rather than you trying to explain.”

Ven startled as he heard his own voice coming from the doorway, though sounding much more exhausted and irritated than Ven ever remembered being. 

Turning, he nearly summoned his keyblade in shock when he saw another him standing at the doorway in between Sora and a silver haired boy. Only Sora’s presence prevented him from doing so. 

He still tensed up though when the other him walked up and gently took his hand. “I’m Roxas... I... was once part of Sora’s heart too...” 

Ven stared at their hands, now starting to see the slight differences between them. Roxas’s complexion was a shade different, and his eyes were more of Sora’s blue than his own. And he was missing the freckles across his cheeks that Aqua had so teased Ven about when he was a few years younger. He felt that he’s known this person, this Roxas, for a while, though they never met. It must have been because they had all been sharing space Sora’s heart. 

Ven squeezed the other’s hand. “Ventus... people call me Ven.” 

Roxas smiled, “Nice to meet you in person, Ven.” 

Sora grinned as he came between them, wrapping an arm around them both. Ven was slightly disgruntled to find that the brunet was just a smidge taller. “This is gonna be weird, but I’m so glad to have both of you here.” 

“See Kairi, he leaves and gets new friends and forgets all about us,” a voice from the doorway says, sarcasm clearly evident in his voice. 

Sora pouted, “Awww, Riku!” He turns back to the doorway where the silver haired boy and a red haired girl were looking in. “If you start that again, I’ll have to tickle you.” 

“I’d like to see you try.”

Ven was starting to remember that Sora was exactly the type of person to never back down from a challenge. The brunet launched himself at the silver haired boy, who easily caught him and swiftly turned the tables, tickling Sora into submission. The red haired girl, Kairi, Ven realized with a start, just looked at them with a mixture of fondness and exasperation. 

“Are they always like this?” Ven questioned. 

“Basically... Unless they're risking their lives for each other in the name of friendship,” Lea muttered, and Ven got the feeling that Lea was saying ‘friendship’ as if it had air quotes around it.

“Sora... Don’t you want to introduce us?” Kairi interjected, just as Sora had managed to trap one of Riku’s hands and was mercilessly using his other to ticke the silver haired boy’s side. 

Sora looked back at Ventus, face flushed with laughter. “Oh... sorry...” He got off of Riku, whose own face was flushed from laughter. “Ven, this is Riku and Kairi. I grew up with them-”

“On the islands... I remember... sorta. I was part of you... just, sleeping.” Ven smiled at them. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Riku said, walking closer and holding out his hand. 

Ven took it, and bit back a gasp of shock as the strong and firm grip reminded him so much of Terra. 

Riku must have sensed his discomfort anyway, and he quickly let go with a frown. Ven tried to apologize, but was interrupted by a friendly hug from Kairi. 

“It’s nice to have you here,” she stated, her dark blue eyes earnest and Ven was reminded painfully of Aqua. 

Fighting back the pain in his heart at his own missing friends, Ven nodded in agreement. He hoped that one day, he would be able to return the favor and introduce Sora, Roxas, Lea and the others to Aqua and Terra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a short scene I had running in my head that I thought was funny. I tried to make it longer... but it preferred to be short and sweet. And I mean... really short.

Over the next few days of training, sleeping and eating, Ven slowly got to know his new friends more, and the pain from his memories started to soften. 

Unsurprisingly, there were mix ups between himself and Roxas, Sora being the only one able to tell immediately tell the difference for a week or so. Lea quickly caught on as well, and, surprisingly Riku. 

“It’s mostly because Roxas still glares at me whenever I enter the room,” Riku confided in him one night, over a game of Command Board. 

“Why does Roxas glare at you?” 

“Probably because I kind of kidnapped him.” 

The rest quickly followed suit, and soon everyone was wondering how they could have ever thought he and Roxas were so similar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another super short drabble of just a scene that was stuck in my head.

Donald, Goofy, and Mickey visited the mysterious tower often, but they also had their own home world to take care of. What Ven saw of them were glimpses the Donald and Goofy training with Sora, with Mickey helping Riku train Kairi and Lea. Ven noted that Donald had a very strong inclination to use thunder at any possible moment (and more often than not managed to shock Riku more than the targets. Ven wondered if this is really an ‘accident.’) 

Ven found himself hanging out with Roxas just as often as he hung out with Sora. Once, when they were along, Roxas wondered aloud if this was because neither of them really had homes to go back to. 

“Sora can go back to Destiny Islands with Riku and Kairi. Even Axel- I mean Lea - goes back to Radiant Garden to check up on the others... but... you and me... We don’t have anywhere else to go.” Roxas looked out at the never ending red skyline. “My Twilight Town never technically existed... and the Land of Departure...” He trailed off. 

Ven reluctantly nodded. “But... even then, my home wasn’t really at the Land of Departure... My home was wherever Terra and Aqua were.” He smiled at Roxas. “Isn’t your home wherever Lea is?”

Roxas huffed. “Yeah... Guess I’m stuck with that pyro.”

“You flatter me.” Lea’s voice called out behind them. They turned and saw that the redhead was back from his recent trip to his world. He took a seat beside Roxas and wrapped an arm around the blonde. “Ahh. It’s good to be home.” 

Slowly, Roxas grinned and leaned into the embrace.

Ven smiled at them, before letting them have a moment alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last drabble...for now.

“How do you hold your keyblade like that?” Sora asked one day, swinging an arm around Ven’s shoulder and nearly getting poked by said keyblade. 

“Huh? What?” Ven shrugged off Sora’s arm and brought his keyblade around. “I... I don’t know? I’ve always held it like this. Even when I first started training.” He stared at the ground, and didn’t mention if he meant training with Master Eraqus or training with Master Xehanort. Sora didn’t ask. 

“But...” Sora summoned his keyblade, and consciously changed the grip on it. Holding it behind him and mimicking Ven’s stance he struggled to balance the blade. Ven giggled as the key swung one way, then another as Sora over compensated his grip. Finally, the brunet’s hand slipped and the blade hit him upside the head. 

Ven laughed as Sora rubbed his head. “I guess it takes some practice, but here... try extending your arm out a bit more, and lean forward. That’ll help with the balance I think.” He demonstrated with his own keyblade, and Sora tried to copy. 

Ven demonstrated a few hits and Sora copied them, his movements slower and more shaky, but by the fifth or sixth try he began to move more confidently. 

Ven smiled as Sora continued to fight the targets provided to them, his strikes becoming more confident and he began to switch between using Ven’s unique grip and his own more comfortable one. 

Not for the first time, Ven wondered if Sora could have even learned how to use the keyblade if he was taught by Master Eraqus, or even Master Yen Sid. Sora tended to make up moves on the fly rather than the drilled moves Ven was trained in; mastering the basics came before anything else. He wasn’t encouraged to create his own moves and style till just before Terra and Aqua’s Mark of Mastery Exam. 

“Hey.... why the long face?” 

Ven looked up at Sora’s concerned eyes and rubbed his own. His palm came back damp and Ven tried to smile. 

“Nothing... just thinking that you’re a quick learner.”

“Sora learning anything would bring tears to my eyes too,” a dry voice behind them said. 

Sora stuck out his tongue at the silver haired boy who made the remark. Then he smiled, “Hey, Riku! Watch out!” Then the brunet rushed past Ven, summoning his keyblade and holding it in his usual grip. Riku shook his head, used to Sora’s “sudden” attacks, and summoned his own keyblade, ready to guard Sora’s opening move. 

Ven observed Riku’s stance as he prepared for Sora’s strike. Keyblade high in the air, and free arm extended, looking as if he was beckoning the enemy to strike first. When sparring, the silver haired keyblade wielder would use a series of quick moves, following up with a burst of dark magic. Both the stance and fighting style reminded Ven uncomfortably of Vanitas. 

However, he happened to catch sight of Riku and Sora fighting together one day against some more of Sora’s friends, Leon and Cloud. When fighting alongside Sora, Riku’s moves were entirely based around protecting the brunet, casting a shield barrier in front of Sora whenever an opponent got to close. 

Sora’s battle cry startled Ven from his thoughts. In front of him, Sora was just about to reach Riku. In the last possible second, he flipped his blade, holding it like Ven did and twisting his body to attack. 

Riku wasn’t expecting the change, and didn’t have time to adjust his guard. Barely managing to dodge roll out of the way before Sora brought his blade down, he quickly tried to retaliate, but Sora had changed grips again and was guarding pretty effectively. An opening came up that Sora quickly took advantage of, flipping his blade again and hitting quickly like Ventus had shown him. 

Riku managed to guard against the first two hits, but the third managed to strike his keyblade hard and he lost his grip, the blade tumbling to the ground. 

Sora grinned and backed off. “What’s the score now?”

“I don’t even know anymore. Probably a million to each of us,” Riku chuckled as he caught his breath. 

“A million and one to me!” Sora said gleefully. He picked up Riku’s keyblade and handed it back. “You’ll catch up one day.”

“Yeah. Like tomorrow,” Riku wrapped his free arm around Sora’s neck and rubbed his head. “So, Ven’s been teaching you some new moves, huh?”

“Haha, yeah. Good think you dropped your blade though. I don’t think I would have been able to keep it up for very long. That hurts my arms.”

“Well you’re using different muscles than usual. It probably takes practice,” Riku stated, finally letting go of Sora after straightening a few of the flattened spikes. 

Sora grinned and beckoned to Ventus who had been observing the fight and the subsequent interaction from the sidelines, unable to figure out the two. They were definitely best friends, and friendly rivals but... there was something else there. Something that reminded him of when he first met Riku, and Lea had muttered that the two keyblade wielders from Destiny Islands were always risking their lives for the other in the name of “Friendship.” 

“Ven!” Sora’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. “‘C’mon! We’re going to get something to eat!”

Ven grinned and nodded, running to catch up with them as they headed back into the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I wrote this, I realized that Sora does hold Riku's keyblade in a backhand grip during the final fight with Xemnas in Kingdom Hearts II... but... I'm saying that was mostly instinct. 
> 
> If anyone has a prompt for this drabble series, just leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I edit myself. So if anything is too awful, just let me know!


End file.
